


Пепелище

by Tyen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мерлин попался на колдовстве...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пепелище

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Combat 2015  
> Бета: вредная_привычка.

Камера была другой, не той, в которую его бросали за мелкие проступки, вроде неосторожных слов в присутствии короля или явного покрывательства Артура. В этой не было окон и решетки, только тяжелая дверь, обитая тем самым металлом, из которого была выкована цепь, удерживающая дракона. На нее магия не действовала, а теперь всем стало известно, что Мерлин колдун.

Он попался глупо, на сущей мелочи, когда спасал невинную девчонку из темницы Камелота. Оказалось, ее даже не подозревали в колдовстве и держали в обычной камере, видимо, просто для того, чтобы преподать урок другим. Но ее мать не догадывалась об этом и отчаянно просила Мерлина помочь… Женщина была соседкой Хунит в Эалдоре и прекрасно знала, кто Мерлин на самом деле.

Все могло обойтись, если бы проплывающую по воздуху связку ключей и светящиеся золотом глаза Мерлина увидел только Артур. Мерлин верил в него, надеялся, что значит для принца немного больше, чем простой слуга, но за его спиной стоял Утер.

Мерлина отвели в самое глубокое подземелье и заперли в камере, в которую даже свет не проникал. С предателями и колдунами в Камелоте обращались особым образом.

Мерлин провел несколько дней, лежа на каменном полу, подтянув колени к груди и уткнувшись в них лицом. Даже наедине с собой он не мог плакать. Больше всего он опасался не за свою жизнь, которая кончится через день-другой, а за судьбу Артура. Дракону удалось прочно вбить в его голову простую истину: Артур не сможет стать великим королем без Мерлина. 

Наверняка предательство и показательная казнь на костре того, кого он считал другом, сломают принца. Артура нужно было направлять, он не мог пока еще сам следовать по верному пути. И кто теперь будет рядом с ним? Отец — жестокий тиран, не щадящий никого в глупой мести за свою жену. Сестра, постепенно сходящая с ума от ночных кошмаров. Слуги, боголепно выполняющие любые приказы. Гвен, любящая Ланселота, но решившая не упускать свой шанс с Артуром. И Гаюс — единственный, кому Мерлин мог доверить будущее Артура.

Ключ повернулся в замке, и в камеру вошли шестеро стражников. Они завязали Мерлину рот, туго стянули руки за спиной и повели наверх. Мерлин надеялся, что его определят в другую камеру, что Артур с помощью Гаюса все-таки сумел убедить Утера смягчить наказание… Но он ошибался.

Стражники остановились около одного из окон. Из него хорошо просматривалась площадь перед замком, на которой был сложен костер. У столба, крепко связанная, стояла девушка, которую пытался спасти Мерлин. Ее заплаканное лицо было обращено к небу, а тонкие руки, покрытые синяками и ссадинами — стиснуты в кулаки. Девушка просила у кого-то свыше о спасении, но ее тонкий срывающийся голос заглушали крики толпы.

Палач по сигналу короля поджег хворост, и огонь медленно начал подбираться к девушке. 

Мерлин вцепился зубами в свой кляп и попытался отвернуться, чтобы не видеть, не смотреть, но грубые руки не позволили ему это сделать.

Девушка закричала, когда первые языки пламени лизнули ее ноги. Говорят, везет тем, кто задыхается от дыма и уже не чувствует жара огня, но Утер позаботился, чтобы сухие ветки горели чисто. 

Девушка вжалась в столб, все еще хрипло крича и с ужасом наблюдая, как покрываются волдырями ее ноги, как кожа лопается, расходится, обнажая мышцы. Ей следовало бы потерять сознание от боли, но что-то удерживало ее, позволяя во всей жестокости почувствовать, как огонь пожирает ее тело. Платье на ней сгорело быстрее, обнажив аккуратную грудь, которую до этого вряд ли видел хоть один мужчина в этом мире. 

Наконец девушка обмякла, повиснув на своих путах. Нижняя часть ее тела стала угольно черной, а вместо одной ноги осталась только кость, живот и талия все еще были красными, покрытыми волдырями, но лицо осталось обычным. С него медленно сходила гримаса боли, ее заменяло умиротворение, вот только волосы успели оплавиться, напоминая о том, что она пережила перед смертью. Люди в толпе с ужасом перешептывались, обычно сгоревшие тела выглядели по-другому. 

Поплыл запах жареного мяса, и Мерлина стошнило, но из-за кляпа ему пришлось проглотить собственную рвоту. Так вот что его ждет, вот что хочет сотворить с ним Утер. Король, жизнь которого он спасал не единожды. Мерлин отчаянно пожалел, что в самый первый раз не позволил Утеру умереть. Может быть, для Артура тогда еще не пришло время становиться королем, но это было бы куда лучше, чем то, что происходило теперь.

Мерлина отвели обратно в камеру, даже не подумав развязать руки или вынуть кляп. Да и зачем, ведь ему осталось совсем недолго. 

И когда в замке вновь повернулся ключ, Мерлин расслабился и горько улыбнулся. Скорее всего, его жизнь теперь исчислялась минутами, даже не часами.

— Мерлин, — услышал он тихий голос, и кляп с его рта исчез.

Рядом с ним на корточках сидел Артур. В его руке не было меча, он осмелился прийти безоружным. Его глаза казались красными и бесконечно усталыми, а губы были искусаны до крови.

— Прости, — пробормотал Мерлин единственное, что хотел ему сказать. Не объяснить, не признаться, что так много раз спасал его, а просто попросить прощения за то, что не сможет быть рядом и дальше.

Артур развязал ему руки и сунул бурдюк с водой. Мерлин жадно припал к горлышку, не понимая, зачем Артуру поить его, ведь все равно через несколько минут от Мерлина останется один лишь обуглившийся кусок мяса.

— Знаешь, сначала я разломал мебель в своей комнате, потом потребовал ответа от Гаюса и, наконец, понял, что не могу так.

— Как? — прохрипел Мерлин, на мгновение оторвавшись от бурдюка.

— Не могу смотреть, как мой отец будет убивать тебя, хотя я прекрасно знаю, насколько ты был предан мне и как часто спасал мне жизнь.

— Чаще, чем тебе кажется, — заметил Мерлин.

— Я догадался, поэтому и пришел сюда.

Артур помог Мерлину подняться, перекинул его руку через свое плечо и повел его по коридору.

— Стража верит мне и пропустит нас к выходу. Они тоже видели то, что случилось сегодня на площади. Ведь эта девушка не была ведьмой, ее сожгли только потому, что ты пытался спасти ее.

— Да…

— И я предложил отцу отправить на костер и меня, ведь ты постоянно спасал мою жизнь. После этого он запер меня в комнате, но я нашел способ выбраться.

— Снова спустил вниз по веревке?

— Нет, просто поболтал со стражниками, которые хорошо знают тебя.

Артур дошел до конца коридора, прислонил Мерлина к стене и огляделся. Поблизости никого не было, видимо, стража просто ушла, повинуясь просьбе своего принца.

— Артур, — позвал Мерлин, когда они вновь брели по узким коридорам. — Что теперь будет с тобой? Ведь Утер догадается…

— Со мной все будет в порядке, вот увидишь. Я не смогу жить рядом с тем, кого до недавнего времени называл отцом. Уйду, как и Моргана когда-то, но, в отличие от нее, не буду собирать армию и наступать на Камелот с войной.

Артур говорил сухо, не допуская в голос эмоций, но Мерлин чувствовал, с каким трудом ему далось это решение. Он любил Утера, прощая ему многое, как отцу и королю, но Мерлин стал его пределом терпения. Утер ошибся второй раз, заточив в темнице не того. Сначала Моргана, а теперь Артур возненавидели его.

— Если ты хочешь уйти только из-за меня, не надо… — взмолился Мерлин, заставив Артура остановиться. — Иначе, когда ты захочешь вернуться, будет уже слишком поздно.

Артур крепче прижал его к себе и коснулся губами грязного лба. 

— Я никогда не пожалею о своем решении, — твердо ответил он.

— Мерлин! — раздалось над самым ухом. — Мерлин!

Мерлин нахмурился, открыл глаза и уставился на улыбающуюся физиономию Артура.

— Ты проснулся! — заключил тот и вывалил на его кровать доспехи из большого холщового мешка. — Они должны сиять через час.

Мерлин удивленно вытаращил глаза и огляделся. Он лежал на своей кровати в доме Гаюса и, видимо, спал, пока Артур не явился к нему с утра пораньше. 

А обвинение в колдовстве, смерть девушки на костре и Артур, решивший бросить Камелот ради него, оказались всего лишь сном.

Мерлин со стоном упал обратно на тонкую подушку и крепко зажмурился, прогоняя ночной морок. Сердце до сих пор болезненно сжималось и колотилось так, словно норовило выскочить из груди.

— Ты меня слышал? — Артур наклонился над ним и подозрительно нахмурился. — Ты заболел?

И прежде чем Мерлин успел ответить, Артур приложил ладонь к его лбу в том самом месте, где во сне касался губами. 

— Ты весь горячий!

Артур вдруг ловко собрал доспехи с кровати Мерлина обратно в мешок и усмехнулся.

— Их сможет начистить и кто-нибудь из других бездельников-слуг. А ты… чтобы вечером был у меня абсолютно здоровый!

— Конечно, сир, — улыбнулся ему вслед Мерлин. 

Этот приказ он выполнит с удовольствием. И постарается никогда не попадаться на колдовстве, чтобы не ставить Артура перед невыносимо трудным выбором. Ненависть сжигает человека изнутри, а уж ненависть сына к отцу и вовсе оставляет в душе только пепелище.


End file.
